


Правила игры

by ilera



Series: [PotC] Правила игры [1]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Language, Missing Scene, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest, and the next morning when he was cleaning the ship, fandom Antagonists 2020, mention of non-graphic rape, takes place between Norrington appearing on the Black Pearl, Обсценная лексика, пропущенная сцена, тайминг - второй фильм между появлением Норрингтона на корабле Джека и следующим утром, упоминается неграфичное изнасилование неизвестным персонажем, хёрт/комфорт
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: «От тебя странно пахнет», — заявил Джек.
Relationships: James Norrington/Jack Sparrow
Series: [PotC] Правила игры [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936264
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы/Мини низкого рейтинга Антагонистов





	Правила игры

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжение - ["Выход за пределы игры"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302933).
> 
> Беты: [nika_darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nika_darkness/pseuds/nika_darkness), [Altra_Realta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altra_Realta/pseuds/Altra_Realta).

«От тебя странно пахнет», — заявил Джек.

А как ему было пахнуть, когда он напился до полумертвого состояния, а потом его швырнули в свиное дерьмо, в котором он чуть не задохнулся? Норрингтон подозревал, что от него несет еще и блевотиной. Кто-то из команды Джека, видимо, из жалости макнул его в какой-то белый порошок, чтобы хоть как-то отбить запах. И теперь пират, который сам-то редко мылся, заявляет, что от него странно пахнет! Возмутительно.

В кубрик спустился Гиббс и смущенно навис над лежащим Норрингтоном:

— Коммодор… мистер Норрингтон, сэр, вас вызывает капитан.

— Сам капитан Джек Воробей? — насмешливо ответил Норрингтон. — И зачем ему понадобился обычный моряк, а? 

— Он не сказал, — пожал плечами Гиббс, — но вам лучше поторопиться. Шпагу можете оставить здесь.

— Надеюсь, у него есть в каюте ром, — буркнул Норрингтон, поднимаясь.

На самом деле, он был рад, что на какое-то время его избавят от насмешек других членов команды. После повторенной десятый раз шутки про исходящую от него вонь Норрингтон готов был заколоть любого, кто скажет ее еще раз.

Гиббс провел его в каюту капитана и поспешно удалился. Норрингтон тут же заметил на столе бутылку рома и потянулся к ней. Джек ударил его по руке и убрал бутылку.

— Ай-ай-ай, коммодор, покушаетесь на собственность своего капитана. 

— Зачем ты меня вызвал, Воробей? — спросил Норрингтон надменно.

— Гиббс вписал тебя в журнал, так что я взял тебя с собой, — ответил Джек. — Но мои ребята не сильно-то жалуют представителей королевской власти, даже бывших. 

— И что, прикажешь выбросить меня за борт?

— Я не сказал, что сам против такой компании, — улыбнулся Джек и направился к нему, покачивая бедрами.

Норрингтон отступил к двери, но дальше деваться было некуда. Джек встал почти вплотную, и тут его лицо приняло недовольный вид:

— Эта вонь просто невыносима. 

Норрингон готов был ответить какой-нибудь колкостью, но не успел ничего придумать — Джек дернул его за рукав и указал на миску с водой на столе и кусок мыла: 

— Смекаешь? 

Норрингтон не стал противиться — запах дерьма мучил его при каждом дуновении ветра. Отбросив в сторону парик, он сначала прополоскал рот, в который будто кошки насрали, затем тщательно вымыл лицо и кое-как очистил волосы. 

— Другое дело, — заявил Джек, все это время внимательно за ним наблюдавший. — А теперь снимай одежду — ее надо хорошенько прополоскать, — открыв дверь, он кликнул Гиббса. — Принеси еще воды и побольше и помалкивай об этом, понял? — и снова Норрингтону: — Бриджи тоже.

Норрингтон послушно разделся, оставшись в одном белье, а Джек затолкал грязную форму в угол. 

— И что мне теперь с вами делать, коммодор, когда вы в моей власти? 

Джек вновь подошел к Норрингтону и обнюхал его лицо.

— Узнаю коммодора, — прошептал он ему на ухо. Не успел Норрингтон уклониться, как Джек поцеловал его в губы: — Все, как я представлял. 

— Какого черта? — воскликнул Норрингтон, отталкивая пирата. — Я тебе не портовая шлюха!

— Конечно, нет, — промурлыкал Джек, притянув его к себе. — Гораздо, гораздо лучше шлюхи.

Норрингтон впервые испугался. Как Джек и сказал, он был в его полной власти. Ему некуда бежать с корабля, и никто, даже Гиббс, за него не заступится. 

— Слушай, — зачастил Норрингтон, — я нанимался на судно моряком, а не… не мальчиком для твоих игр. Я благодарен за возможность помыться, но… 

В дверь постучали, и Джек, отпустив Норрингтона — тот сразу отскочил к гамаку, — дал разрешение войти. Гиббс внес ведро, наполненное водой, и вышел.

— За кого ты меня принимаешь? — возмутился Джек, когда за Гиббсом закрылась дверь. — Я не насилую людей без их согласия. 

Норрингтон против воли улыбнулся:

— С согласия — не насилие. 

— В любом случае, я тебя не заставляю. Просто не хотел, чтобы от тебя смердело — это как-то не по-коммодорски. Кстати, одежду я твою мыть не буду.

Норрингтон кивнул и принялся полоскать в ведре форму. Краем глаза он следил, чем занимается Джек, но тот лишь попивал ром и смотрел в потолок. В горле тут же пересохло. Отстирав самые грязные места, Норрингтон разложил одежду сушиться и, следуя кивку Джека, присоединился к нему за столом. Тот передал ему ром, и Норрингтон с удовольствием приложился к бутылке. 

— Без парика тебе лучше, — заметил Джек, разглядывая его.

Он больше не распускал руки, и Норрингтон вновь почувствовал себя в безопасности.

— Поэтому ты не предложил мне его помыть вместе с одеждой? — с сарказмом ответил он.

— А вот чувство юмора ухудшилось, — добавил Джек со странной улыбкой. — И гордости поубавилось. 

Еще год назад Норрингтон с пеной у рта стал бы доказывать, что Джек не прав, но сейчас ему нечего было возразить.

— Что же с вами случилось, коммодор? — Джек смотрел прямо и даже с сочувствием.

Норрингтон лишь заскрежетал зубами и бросил на него убийственный взгляд, но после такого количества выпитого эффект смазался. Возможно, этого Джек и добивался, продолжая его спаивать? 

— Переночуешь у меня, — сказал Джек неожиданно. — Твоя одежда еще не высохла, а в таком виде ты вряд ли сможешь дойти до кубрика незамеченным. Обещаю, тебе ничто не угрожает, — добавил он с усмешкой, встретившись с настороженным взглядом Норрингтона.

Чему прошедший на Тортуге год научил Норрингтона, так это не упускать своего шанса. Если тебе предлагают что-то хорошее — не отказывайся. А ночь в капитанской каюте многого стоила, возможно, даже… Отбросив мысли о прошлом, Норрингтон кивнул. Джек поднялся:

— Ладненько, а я, пожалуй, прогуляюсь по палубе.

Когда Джек ушел, Норрингтон еще некоторое время опустошал бутылку рома, затем с трудом залез в гамак и отключился.

Проснулся он от стука гамака о стену. Сквозь туман в голове Норрингтон ощутил, что сзади его кто-то обнимает. Он тут же напрягся и услышал шепот в самое ухо:

— Успокойся, я просто сплю.

— Не знал, что ты умеешь говорить во сне, — ответил Норрингтон, не скрывая паники. 

— Ты многого обо мне не знаешь.

Наступила тишина. Джек не пытался его гладить или делать руками что-либо еще — казалось, он говорил правду, — и Норрингтона прорвало:

— Мне действительно пришлось отказаться от прежних убеждений, чтобы выжить на Тортуге. Как думаешь, каково жить среди головорезов, которые знают, кем ты был? Я смирился со своим положением, но не настолько, чтобы продаться какому-нибудь похотливому мужлану. Но знаешь, что случается с теми, кто не принимает правила игры? Однажды я выпил больше обычного, и думаю, мне что-то подмешали, потому что, когда я очнулся, мой зад горел, словно в аду. 

— О, Джейми, — выдохнули ему в ухо сочувственно.

Еще никогда Джек не называл его так ласково, и Норрингтон сглотнул выступившие слезы:

— Я ничего не помнил, и, наверное, должен быть за это благодарен, но на следующий день все уже знали о случившемся. Я стал — пожалуй, что своим. Меня хлопали по плечу, предлагали раздавить бутылочку, вместе сходить к шлюхам. Джеймс Норрингтон умер — вместо него здравствовал Старина Норри.

— Я этого не знал, — Джек обнял его крепче. — Бедный-бедный коммодор.

— Просто не удивляйся, если я кажусь тебе размазней.

Норрингтон знал, что наутро пожалеет о своих пьяных откровениях, но сейчас он чувствовал себя лучше, чем за прошедшие месяцы. Присутствие Джека почему-то успокаивало, а его сочувствие грело душу, и скоро Норрингтон вновь провалился в глубокий сон.

Второй раз он проснулся от бьющего в глаза солнца. Повернувшись на другой бок, Норрингтон увидел свою форму, аккуратно сложенную на рундуке. В каюте, кроме него, никого не было. Обрадовавшись, что можно будет избежать объяснений, Норрингтон стал одеваться. Несмотря на ночные сомнения, он не жалел, что рассказал Джеку о столь личном опыте. Ему почему-то казалось, что именно Джек не будет его осуждать. Чувствовал он себя вполне сносно и готов был прожить этот день, не начиная его с глотка рома.

Когда Норрингтон завязывал волосы в хвост, дверь открылась и вошел Джек. Смерив Норрингтона одобрительным взглядом, он заявил:

— А теперь — вперед, драить палубу, — отвечая на немой вопрос в глазах Норрингтона, Джек добавил с лукавой улыбкой: — Мы же не хотим, чтобы команда решила, что ты мой любимчик.


End file.
